


Heaven in a Nightmare

by Sefawni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Romance, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni
Summary: V x ReaderPreparing for the first time with V.Two Part Story





	Heaven in a Nightmare

“I can’t wear this…” you groaned gripping the silk fabric in your hands carefully inspecting the piece of clothing that you brought home. For some reason now it looks a lot smaller and a lot more revealing than in the changing room at the store. The bottom of the nighty had just barely touched your mid-to-upper thigh and the front revealed the front suddenly looked like it would reveal the top of your breasts much more than what you would have liked.

“You can wear it.” Kyrie replied walking out of the bathroom attached to your bedroom. “You look so great in and V is really going to love it.” She encouraged easily sensing your growing nerves.

This was a little easier for her though. Her and Nero had done this many times before and picking out a new outfit to wear for him was a fun activity for the both of them. For you though, V had never seen you in anything but your normal attire and had never gone farther than a peck on the lips. It all seemed like it was happening so quickly now that the plan had been put into action. You were ready for this and something you were starting to fantasize about for a while though you never shared these feelings with V out of fear and plain nervousness.

“Look” she started again taking a seat beside you in her usual calm manner. “He has always been nothing but sweet to you. He’s protective and doting on you. There is no possible way for this to go wrong and you have absolutely no reason to be nervous.”  
She was right of course. V had a soft touch and a calming tone that could always make you feel secure and safe no matter what was happening around you. Being in his arms with no clothes on completely exposed and vulnerable would be no different. He would be kind, slow, and extremely considerate to your needs. She was right…you had nothing to worry about.

“I know…it’s just.” You started but took a moment to pause. You could feel the blood rush to your cheeks as that same nervousness still had a firm hold on your body. “I’ve never had sex before or even taken my clothes off in front of a guy before.”  
While you really had nothing to worry about it was still a scary situation to be in as you couldn’t predict at all how the night would go and the events that would take place in what order.  
“I understand completely. I felt the exact same way my first time with Nero.” She started recalling that night with her lover. “But just now you can always back out if you change your mind. Even half way through you can always change your mind. But I have a feeling V is going to do a much better job than I am at making you feel more comfortable.”

She placed her hand on your back and created a rubbing motion in an attempt to comfort you. Your heart pounded in your chest making a small smile appear on your lips. The event was hours away but even just sitting with Kyrie preparing you were struggling to keep yourself composed.

“Let’s get started.” You finally told her trying to push the butterflies out of your stomach or at the very least of the way. “We only have a few hours and I want to make sure everything is ready.”  
“Right.” She responded with a confident smile as she rushed toward the shopping backs in the room and began pulling the contents out.

You couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps you had gone overboard with your purchases. Candle after candle had been placed on the bed away from the bags from the store. The idea to buy these things for a heavily romantic evening sounded like a great idea at the time. But on the other hand, he was no stranger to reading poems on his own and even reciting to you the romantic ones while caressing your hand in his pale one. He seemed to love things like that and it was more than likely that he would appreciate the extreme effort that you had go to for this special night.

The two of you stripped the bed from the usual comforter and sheets placing them in a closet neatly. Each taking a different side you pulled a new silk white sheet on the mattress and placed new soft blankets in different spots of the bed for looks and for extra comfort when needed. Candles were placed strategically through out the room making sure not to have too many in one location and equally spread around to create a dim atmosphere all around.

Time passed quickly as you had taken a shower and had now been standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom letting Kyrie curl your hair. You wanted everything to be perfect and to be absolutely breathtaking when he walked through the bedroom door. It would be a way that he had never seen you before and you wanted it to be an image he would be thinking about for a long time.

Your hands slightly shook with each passing moment as you looked at yourself still wrapped in a towel with loose curls slowly being made. Your face was fresh and calm refusing to allow the nervousness to show on your face. The last thing you wanted was to look unsure when V walked through the door.

“Alright all done.” Kyrie announced placing the curling iron onto the counter top. “It’s time to get dressed.”

She left the bathroom and disappeared into the bedroom waiting for you to sleep the white nighty on. White had been a strategic color for the night as it represented purity and innocence – a look you knew V would have to appreciate.  
Stepping into the fabric, you pulled the straps bringing the lingerie over your curves a bit loosely. You examined yourself in the mirror taking in the sight. Your legs were completely exposed along with your shoulders and arms. A small slit had been placed on the side by your thigh. Surely if you would bend over even slightly you would easily be revealing yourself. Your nipples were barely covered by the lace fabric lining the front completely exposing the top of your breast while the straps lay comfortable on your shoulders.

One final small black bag had been sitting on the counter waiting for you to reach into it. A white pair of lace panties to complete the outfit had now been within your reach. Slowly, you pulled them over your feet and brought them past your thighs bringing them into place guarding your innocence from sight and creating a last line of defense.

You took a deep breath and walked out into the bedroom where Kyrie had been waiting to see the finished product and had been lighting the candles as it was nearly time for her to be returning home. Nero, V, and Nice would be returning soon and she needed to be gone by the time that happened. You had told V before he left that morning to come to your home that was slightly down the road from where Kyrie stayed with Nero. You lied to him saying that you would need help with something that you couldn’t do on your own and he promised he would come.

“You look so beautiful” she gushed continuing to light the rest of the candles. “V will end up being the nervous one”.

She laughed to herself and you couldn’t help but try to hold on to the feeling of confidence upon Kyrie seeing you. You weren’t nervous at all to be exposed like this to her so it was important to remember this feeling whenever V walked through that door.  
“Alright that will do it.” She said lighting the very last candle and turning off the lamp and the overhead light.

The candles created the room the way you had pictured it. It was dim and the flicking of the little flames created a comfortable atmosphere and the perfect lighting.

Kyrie grabbed her belongings and left the bedroom heading for the door.  
“Good luck.” She told you as you followed behind her. “Tell me everything tomorrow.”

You promised you would either call or stop by and thanked her for everything. It would have been nearly impossible without her help and encouragement.

You closed the door behind her making sure to keep it unlocked and made your way back toward the bedroom closing that door as well.

Taking a deep breath you slowly passed the room attempting to keep yourself calm as the time began to slowly pass now that you had nothing to keep your attention on to distract yourself. He would be here any minute and the night would begin. Your legs were slightly chilly as were your arms but you knew they would end up being warm soon.

You were about to sit on the bed to try and relax until you heard the front door open.


End file.
